Cobiça
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sempre desejou demais. - Scar Centred - Para Ms. Cookie, que sempre será minha titia


_**Cobiça**_

_Sempre desejou demais. _

_Para Ms. Cookie, que hoje e sempre será minha titia_

Desde pequeno, sempre desejou demais. Quando era filhote, desejou ser o mais forte dos leões. Assim, quando se tornasse adulto, Scar seria o rei de todos os animais, e os governaria com mão de ferro. Ele seria melhor que seu velho pai, melhor do que qualquer um daqueles estúpidos reis que haviam se tornado estrelas. Não, ele não se tornaria uma estrela. Ele seria imortalizado, seria aquele que mudaria tudo.

_(Mas infelizmente para Scar, ele não era um leão forte. Nasceu de uma gestação gemelar e sobreviveu por pouco. Era um leão pequeno e franzino, ao contrário de seu irmão que havia nascido primeiro. Mufasa era forte, era imponente. Mufasa possuía vigor. E todos olhavam para Mufasa e se admiravam, enquanto Scar era um pobre coitado, sortudo por ter sobrevivido...)_

**#**

Quando ficou mais velho, Scar se conformou em não ter força. Mas talvez se ele tivesse grandes feitos, seu pai o olhasse com orgulho como olhava para Mufasa. Então Scar desejou ser corajoso, pois os corajosos sempre conseguem cumprir suas metas. Leões corajosos são capazes de qualquer coisa, e seu rugido espanta até mesmo um jacaré de seu próprio território. E para provar que era corajoso, Scar foi até o cemitério dos elefantes. Ele o exploraria, e um dia diria a seu pai: "eu fui o primeiro leão a ir até aquele lugar". Mas no meio de sua exploração, hienas apareceram. E o que para elas seria mais delicioso do que um leão no auge de sua juventude? Naquele momento, Scar se sentiu acuado, amedrontado e correu por sua vida. Ele correu tanto que não notou na lasca de osso afiada que lhe perfurou o olho esquerdo.

_(Com dor e assustado, Scar já previa seu fim. Aquelas hienas eram grandes e imponentes, e além de tudo estavam famintas. Mas então, uma sombra passou por ele e rugiu alto para elas. E depois outra, um pouco menor, que a acompanhava e mordeu uma das hienas, que se afugentou._

_- Nunca mais mexam com o meu irmão novamente, estão entendendo carniceiras? – a voz de Mufasa ressoou, enquanto ele afastava as hienas junto de seu pai. – Você está bem, Scar?_

_Scar abaixou o rosto, sentindo que o olho ainda sangrava, mas pôde ver o olhar de orgulho de seu pai para Mufasa enquanto o olhava com desaprovação._

_- Nunca mais faça isso novamente, Scar. Se não fosse pelo seu irmão ter notado sua ausência e seus rastros, estaria morto agora._

_Daí nasceu o ódio e um verdadeiro sentido para seu nome...)_

**#**

Quando se tornou adulto, Scar desejou ter o amor de Sarabi. Ela era a única leoa que, em sua infância, brincava consigo e que mesmo depois do aparecimento de sua cicatriz não passou a ignorá-lo como a maioria dos leões fizeram.

"_Ele é marcado pela vergonha",_ eles diziam. _"Não se misturem com Scar, não queremos pegar sua doença."_

Mas Sarabi não pensava assim. Ela lhe dava atenção, ela brincava consigo e gostava de sua companhia, embora muitas vezes também estivesse com seu irmão.

_(Scar realmente achou que poderia ter Sarabi ao seu lado. Então, um dia, tomou coragem e lhe disse a verdade._

_- Eu sinto muito, Scar. Você é meu amigo e gosto de você, mas..._

_- Mas Mufasa é muito melhor, não é isso? Mufasa se tornará o rei, então ficar com ele será o seu grande passe para o sucesso, não é? – Scar respondeu com amargura._

_- Scar!_

_- Não, Sarabi, não._

_Até seu amor Mufasa tinha tirado...)_

**#**

Pouco depois disso, Scar desejou que seu irmão mais velho morresse, principalmente depois que o direito ao trono foi passado para ele com a morte de seu pai. Se Mufasa morresse, pensava Scar, ele finalmente poderia assumir o trono. Então Sarabi o veria com outros olhos, se apaixonaria por ele, pois ele seria o melhor rei de todos. Se tornaria uma lenda.

_(Mas Mufasa era forte e imponente, e seu vigor não permitia que nenhuma doença o acometesse. Por mais que desejasse, Mufasa jamais morreria por causa de uma doença ou por erros durante uma caçada, mesmo que por muitas vezes, Scar tivesse tentado mata-lo...)_

**#**

Então Simba nasceu e Scar desejou que toda sua família fosse destruída, pois eles atrapalhavam suas ambições. Mas Scar aprendeu que não importava o quanto desejasse, nada aconteceria se ele não desse um pequeno empurrãozinho.

_(E com Simba as coisas eram fáceis. Sua curiosidade felina permitiu a Scar uma chance de ouro de matar Mufasa... e viu em seus olhos o desespero, o desejo de continuar vivo... mas ele não sobreviveria, Scar não permitiria e o matou. E finalmente seus planos se concretizaram. É claro, Simba não morreu, mas o mandou embora, para longe. E finalmente, ele era o rei)_

**#**

Quando Scar se tornou rei, ele se lembrou de todas as coisas que desejou na vida: da força que desejou mas que nunca foi capaz de conseguir, da coragem que quis ter mas que foi frustrada pela sua covardia, do amor de Sarabi que sempre ansiou mas que jamais lhe quis principalmente após a morte de Mufasa... e tudo o que lhe restava de todas as suas ambições, era um reino vazio e sem vida.

_(Tudo o que sempre desejou Scar nunca conseguiu alcançar. E quando alcançou, nada era do jeito que realmente quis, pois o reino que ele ansiava não era um reino miserável. E Simba retornou e tomou-o de volta para si)_

**#**

Quando Scar estava para morrer, ele desejou que sua morte fosse rápida ao menos. Mas as hienas que carregavam consigo o ódio de não terem o que desejavam, não foram piedosas e o fizeram sofrer.

_(E enquanto morria, queimado pelas chamas e sendo perfurado pelas garras das hienas, Scar pensou que nada daquilo que viveu fazia sentido. Toda sua vida, tão repleta por desejos que jamais conseguiu realizar... e então pensou que talvez esse tivesse sido seu erro. Scar sempre desejou demais)_

**N/A:**

Quando eu reli Espectros, depois de você ter me dito que tinha lido ela e que sua opinião não tinha mudado, eu fiquei pensando no Scar. Ele sempre foi mal-visto e nunca contou de fato porque ele era assim. Eu pensei que devia existir um motivo pra isso. E eu gosto bastante do Scar. Não há um motivo especial para isso. Eu simplesmente escrevi. A maior parte eu criei, é claro, porque esse amor platônico pela Sarabi e as outras coisas não existem. Mas espero que você goste, titia, porque eu fiz essa fic inteiramente pensando em você 8)

Comentários para dizer o que acharam da fic são bem vindos!


End file.
